Life and Death
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Robin has received fatal injuries at the hands of Poison Ivy and Joker, while the others are fighting the rest of the injustice league. Can they save him, or is he history? Rated T for paranoia, and possibly language.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Please enjoy.**

The plant wrapped around his ankle, slamming him into nearby trees over and over.

Front, then back, front then back.

Pain coarsed through his body.

But he would not scream, he wouldn't give Poison Ivy the satisfaction of making him scream.

When Aqualad finally cut the vine that was holding Robin by the ankle, he didn't even have the breath to thank him.

He fell, jostling his body, and making his already-horrible injuries, even worse.

Breathing was jagged and painful.

Broken ribs.

He attempted to pull himself up, despite his injuries, but failed and fell back to the ground.

Everything hurt.

No one had stopped to help him, they were too busy fighting. So when the Joker approached him. He couldn't fight back.

"Looks like I'm eating birdie tonight!" The Joker cackled, standing over Robin.

Robin spat at Joker's feet.

"That won't get rid of me." Joker said, the smile on his face growing bigger by the second.

Robin tried to call for help. But it just came out a soft whisper.

Collapsed lung.

Joker took out a baseball bat.

Joker brought the bat down on Robin's skull, causing him to softly cry out, and faint.

That's when Connor noticed.

He charged Joker, who never saw it coming. Connor punched him in the face, causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

"Robin needs help!" Connor screamed to the rest of them.

His breathing continued to get shallower.

"Got it! I'll get him back to the jet!" Wally yelled in response.

"No! You'll only hurt him more!" Connor protested.

"So how do we get him back?" Wally questioned.

"Somehow that won't hurt him more!" Connor yelled in response.

Megan stepped away from Bane's next punch. Watching out of the corner of her eye.

"I can lift him with telekinesis!" She yelled. Continuing to dodge Bane's punches.

Connor charged Bane, throwing him away from Megan. She flew to Robin's side.

She focussed all of her energy on Robin, lifting him up all while keeping his body in one fixed position.

He quietly groaned as if in pain. Megan tried to ignore the small groans and whimpers as she moved him towards the bio-ship's location. Not even remembering to call it closer.

She tried to move him faster, but he groaned louder, and seemed to be in more pain.

"Hello Megan!" She declared. Carefully setting him down.

She focussed on the ship, telling it to come to her. She heard it's familiar whirring noise as the ship approached.

It landed right next to her. She opened the bottom hatch wide enough and carefully floated Robin inside.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thank you to anyone who reads this! Please review!**

Robin lay on the floor of the bio-ship, alone, Megan had brought him back and left to help the others.

It became harder to breathe by the second.

Every time his chest lifted pain moved through his entire body.

He tried to lift his head again, but couldn't move at all. The attempt just sent more pain flowing through his body.

His mind drifted to his mentor and caregiver. How would he feel if Robin gave up? Let himself die to escape the unbearable pain.

He would be pissed, he wouldn't allow it. He would rather Robin died fighting Joker or Ivy, or anyone.

Or better yet, not die at all.

Robin felt another shot of pain move through his head.

What was he thinking? Where was he? What was going on?

Everything around him seemed to dim, it slowly turned black, until everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Robin? Are you alright? Robin?" <em>Megan asked telepathically.

No response.

_"Robin? Can you please answer me so I know you're okay?" _She tried again.

"He's not responding!" She declared, speeding up.

Connor ran just behind her while Kid Flash sped in front.

They reached the bio-ship, Megan opened the hatch and they quickly climbed inside.

Robin lay motionless on the floor, he was bleeding in various places.

And his eyes were closed.

"Robin! Wake up!" Megan kneeled and placed her hands on his shoulders, about to shake him but Aqualad pulled her back.

"No Megan, if you shake him you'll just hurt him more."

Wally reached down and carefully placed a finger on Robin's neck.

"His heart's beating, but we have to hurry or it won't be." Wally stated, standing up.

He was visibly shaking.

They didn't know if it was in anger, or fear.

**Just to make this clear, Megan's telepathy works like Ella's in Lorien Legacies, if you don't know what that means, it means that she can only talk to one person at once, and people can only communicate with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing you recognize.**

Megan continually told the bio-ship to go faster, continually it told her it couldn't.

Wally stayed in his position hovering over Robin, his hands now covered in the boy's blood.

Artemis sat in her seat, eyes focussed in front of her, trying not to look at the scene playing out behind her.

Connor looked over his shoulder every 10 seconds, just to confirm the scene hadn't gotten any worse.

Kaldur was contemplating how on Earth he had been stupid enough to just leave Robin lying on the ground, without checking him for injuries or anything.

And Robin was lying on the floor, bleeding.

The thought going through Wally's head was,

_Come on Dick, you are not going to die, not like this._

Wally kept one hand on a gash across Robin's chest and the other on his wrist.

The beat was small and weak, but reassuring.

"Almost there, we're almost there..." Megan declared breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Connor looked over his shoulder yet again, but this time he didn't turn back around. Carefully watching Wally's body language to see if something changed or if anything had gotten better.<p>

Nothing.

Conner was both relieved and terrified, at least it wasn't worse.

Finally Mt. Justice came into view out of the huge cloud of fog.

* * *

><p><em>Almost there, we're almost there, hold on Dick... <em>Wally thought.

Megan told the ship to speed up one last time. One last time the ship told her it was going as fast as it could.

"Megan, can't this thing go any faster." Wally asked, a slight hint of desperation and fear in his voice.

"No, it can't." Megan replied, gritting her teeth.

Just sitting there, looking at Robin lying on the ground, was killing Wally inside. He needed to do something before it was too late.

Five minutes later Wally was speeding into the cave to get a stretcher or a bed with wheels, or even a table would work in this situation.

The first thing he found was said table in the dining room.

He pushed it as hard as he could towards the hanger.

* * *

><p>Megan carefully lifted Robin with telekinesis, moving him to the hatch and lowering him through.<p>

"Got it!" Wally called.

Megan guided him until he was lying on the table.

Megan jumped out the hatch after him.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this. Please review. School just started so I won't be writing as often, sorry 'bout that.**

**Please Please Review.**


End file.
